26 June 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-06-26 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *The England Belgium World Cup Quarter Final is on as the show is broadcast. * Sessions *My Dad Is Dead only session, recorded 27th May 1990. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' *''Start of show. JP - 'Well it's always a pleasure to lose a couple of minutes of the programme to catch up on some of those old Rolling Stones hits. Here's something from Cameroon to cheer me up!'' *Johnny Tzano: Tout Train *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12") Sheer Joy SHEER 002/T *''edit'' *Mighty Ethnicz: Harmony Hall (12" - Harmony Hall / Murder / From Da Mind) Laylow LAY 101T *''edit'' *My Dad Is Dead: Without A Doubt (session) *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (12" - Lamborghini / A Change Soon Come) Shut Ap And Dance SUAD 4 *My Jealous God: Everything About You (single) Rough Trade / Antler-Subway *G.T.O.: Pure (12") Go Bang! BANG 004 *Sweet Mercy featuring Rowetta: Reach Out (Acapella) (12") Blipp BLIPP 1T *Pixies: Velouria *''edit'' *Field Mice: Isn't It Forever (album - Skywriting) Sarah SARAH 601 *'File a' fades out *'File b' *Bench: Backseat Lover (7") Noiseville 007 JP - 'Just another band that won't be at Knebworth this weekend' (the Knebworth festival was on 30 June 1990 so this confirms that it is the show of 26 June 1990, when the My Dad Is Dead session first went out) *Agressor: The Unknown Spell (Album - Neverending Destiny) Noise International N0154-1 *My Dad Is Dead: Without A Doubt (session) 8:23-13:44 *''edit'' *''John advocates cancelling holidays in Denmark due to the decision made by a Danish referee at Italia '90'' *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12" - Perfume) Sheer Joy Sheer 002/T 13:44-18:19 *''edit'' *My Dad Is Dead: Water's Edge (session) *''probable edit'' *Eternal: Sleep (7" EP - Breathe) Sarah SARAH 31 *''edit'' *Sonic Youth: Disappear (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 *My Dad Is Dead: Nothing Special (session) last track of session 38:18 *'File b' moves onto next show MOST LIKELY COMPOSITE TRACK ORDER *''Start of show. JP - 'Well it's always a pleasure to lose a couple of minutes of the programme to catch up on some of those old Rolling Stones hits. Here's something from Cameroon to cheer me up!'' *Johnny Tzano: Tout Train *Paris Angels: All On You (Perfume) (12") Sheer Joy SHEER 002/T *''edit'' *Mighty Ethnicz: Harmony Hall (12" - Harmony Hall / Murder / From Da Mind) Laylow LAY 101T *''edit'' *Bench: Backseat Lover (7") Noiseville 007 JP - 'Just another band that won't be at Knebworth this weekend' (the Knebworth festival was on 30 June 1990 so this confirms that it is the show of 26 June 1990, when the My Dad Is Dead session first went out) *Agressor: The Unknown Spell (Album - Neverending Destiny) Noise International N0154-1 *My Dad Is Dead: Without A Doubt (session) *Shut Up And Dance: Lamborghini (12" - Lamborghini / A Change Soon Come) Shut Ap And Dance SUAD 4 *My Jealous God: Everything About You (single) Rough Trade / Antler-Subway *G.T.O.: Pure (12") Go Bang! BANG 004 *Sweet Mercy featuring Rowetta: Reach Out (Acapella) (12") Blipp BLIPP 1T *Pixies: Velouria *''edit'' *My Dad Is Dead: Water's Edge (session) *''probable edit'' *Eternal: Sleep (7" EP - Breathe) Sarah SARAH 31 *''edit'' *Sonic Youth: Disappear (album - Goo) DGC 424 297-1 *My Dad Is Dead: Nothing Special (session) last track of session *''edit'' *Field Mice: Isn't It Forever (album - Skywriting) Sarah SARAH 601 this track could be anywhere between Pixies and the end of the programme File ;Name *a) Happy Flowers:Pixies *b) best of peel vol 8 (with introductions) ;Length *a) 46:17 *b) 1:35:27 (to 38:15) *9:46 duplicated to total show availability is 1:14:46 ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) patestapes *b) currently unavailable Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes